


Wolves and girls

by akelos_cry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia ya no es la víctima de Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves and girls

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito antes de que comenzase la segunda parte de la tercera temporada, para el amigo invisible de aisinfronteras.
> 
>  
> 
> _There are wolves, they would say. And there are stories about wolves and girls. Girls in red. All alone in the woods. About to get eaten up. Wolves and girls. Both have sharp teeth._  
>  Black Widow: The Name of the Rose

Supongamos que existen los hombres lobo. Supongamos que determinados gritos de la chica adecuada pueden predecir la muerte. Supongamos que es posible que alguien entre en tu cabeza y hurgue dentro de ti, para hacerse un sitio, para utilizarte, y que al marcharse no se lleve todo lo que trajo.

En realidad, Lydia no necesita suponer ninguna de estas cosas, sabe que son ciertas. Y es un alivio, ya no tiene que preocuparse de estar loca.

 

-

 

Hay historias sobre lobos que cazan niñas en los bosques. Lydia se las sabe todas: el lobo se come a Caperucita. Caperucita se come a la abuela. La abuela siempre fue el lobo. El lobo atrae a Caperucita hasta la cama y la destroza con sus garras. El leñador mata al lobo y salva el día.

Sin embargo, Lydia no conoce ninguna versión en la que el lobo se levantara de entre los muertos, y esta vez lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo? Ella le ha devuelto la vida.

 

-

 

Lydia no espera esta vez (a despertarse en los bosques, sola y desnuda; a aparecer de la nada en escenas del crimen).

Derek puede haberse marchado, pero la casa de su familia sigue allí, lúgubre, destartalada y cayéndose a pedazos. Bien podría haberla derribado, vendido o hecho reconstruir, en vez de dejarla abandonada, a merced del tiempo. 

(No importa lo que diga Scott, Lydia tiene la teoría de que Derek volverá tarde o temprano, porque su casa sigue estando en Beacon Hills, y si no se ha deshecho de ella es porque no ha podido olvidarla. Derek volverá porque sus fantasmas viven aquí, hasta le han hecho un poco de espacio a los de Lydia).

Aunque ha parado de llover, todavía caen gotas de las grietas que hay en el techo, y todo el suelo del primer piso está inundado, incluso se ha formado una pequeña cascada que baja por las escaleras del recibidor. Lydia navega entre los charcos hasta llegar al salón, que tampoco parece haberse librado de la tormenta. La casa está hecha un desastre, no obstante, no se puede negar el buen gusto del decorador.

La última vez que estuvo aquí… la primera y única vez, iba descalza. Recuerda que la madera crujió bajo sus pies y que se le clavaron en la piel hojas secas. Ese día hacía frío. Peter estaba frío también, y sabía a humo y a carne quemada y le coló las manos por debajo de la falda y ella sitió su carne quemarse también. A Lydia le entra angustia sólo de pensar en ello. 

Hoy no va descalza, lleva sus botas de agua. Hace frío, pero lleva puesto su abrigo con forro polar. Puede hacer esto, puede atravesar las puertas de esta casa y afrontar sus recuerdos. Tiene escondida bajo su camisa una de las dagas que Allison le ha regalado y se ha echado el perfume de acónito que ella misma ha destilado. Ya no está alucinando, no está poseída y es dueña de sus acciones y de su cuerpo. Sólo está ella, y no está indefensa.

 

-

 

La camarera le trae su pedido al momento: un té y un gofre con chocolate negro por encima que huele de una forma deliciosa.

− Sin nata, ¿verdad?

Lydia asiente y echa a un lado los apuntes de matemáticas para hacerle un sitio a la comida. Se toma el té sin azúcar y corta en trozos el gofre, comiéndoselo sin apartar los ojos de las ecuaciones de su libro. 

La cafetería está llena de gente, pero no le es difícil concentrarse, una vez que le pilla el ritmo a los números es sencillo seguirlos, por muchas incógnitas que el ejercicio tenga. Además, el lugar es acogedor, huele a café y a tarta de manzana y la navidad está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no haya canciones irritantes sonando en la radio.

Lydia le siente viniendo hacia ella, levanta la mirada justo en el momento en el que Peter se sienta con un movimiento elegante en el asiento de enfrente, sonriendo.

− La próxima vez que quieras quedar, podríamos hacerlo en un sitio más íntimo. Mi piso, por ejemplo.

Lydia no le contesta y la sonrisa de Peter se hace más grande. Le hace una señal a la camarera y pide una copa de helado de fresa, sin importarle que en la calle hagan dos grados bajo cero.

− ¿Sólo se vive una vez, no? – le dice guiñándole un ojo.

La camarera se ruboriza un poco, y se aleja envalentonada por el coqueteo. Peter fija entonces su vista en Lydia.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué querías verme?

Una parte de ella quiere preguntarle qué se siente al estar muerto. Una muy pequeña, sólo por curiosidad científica. Pero se queda callada y Peter levanta una ceja.

− ¿Vas a amenazarme de muerte? ¿Tomar venganza? Es un lugar muy poco dramático, aunque lo convertirías en una zona de culto si me apuñalaras con un tenedor.

Lydia continúa en silencio y se miran durante unos minutos que se hacen eternos. La arrogancia con la que Peter ha llegado se desvanece y se descubre en su cara un leve gesto de vergüenza, aunque no tan evidente como el del día que se encontraron cara a cara. Dura hasta que le traen el helado y Peter recupera su buen humor. Coge un trozo con la cuchara y lo saborea con aspaviento, a Lydia le parece que quiere decirle _No me tiembla el pulso_. Así que Lydia le da un sorbo a su taza de té. _¿Ves? A mí tampoco_.

Come un rato, escudriñándola, intentando descifrar sus intenciones. Lydia permanece inescrutable. 

− Ah, ya entiendo – Peter echa su cuerpo hacia adelante, acercándose a ella −, quieres una explicación.

Peter se confía, creyendo haber encontrado el motivo del rompecabezas, y le sonríe de una forma que intenta ser inocente y reconfortante.

− Mírate Lydia, ¿te das cuenta de cómo eras? Un montón de potencial desperdiciado. Y ahora eres capaz de ver el mundo sin engaños. Más poderosa de lo que te puedes imaginar, más hermosa. Gracias a mí, eres mejor.

Levanta la mano derecha, con la clara intención de acariciarle la mejilla. Sus dedos no van ni a la mitad de camino cuando Lydia los aparta de un manotazo.

−No te atrevas. No vas a volver a tocarme.

Peter ahoga una risa y regresa a una posición normal en su asiento, pasándose la lengua por los labios de manera obscena.

− Me gustaría ver cómo intentas impedírmelo.

− Gritaré.

Lydia sonríe por primera vez en todo el encuentro, y él entiende. La mira de verdad y la ve.

No está avergonzada. No está asustada. Ya no es su víctima.

− Si te vuelves a acercar a mí gritaré tanto que se te romperán los tímpanos y sangrarás. Y puede que hasta incluso te mate −. Lydia no vacila, sus palabras parecen templadas al fuego y la amenaza le llega a Peter hasta los huesos −. Abusaste de mí. Me utilizaste. Pero no te tengo miedo. Y sí, eres más fuerte que yo, pero yo soy más lista, y en eso no has tenido nada que ver.

Peter ha dejado de sonreír. Se levanta de la mesa arrastrando la silla y la mira desde arriba.

− Estarás muerta antes de intentarlo.

− Yo te sobreviviré siempre.

 

-

 

Scott le da la mano a Lydia y ella se siente infinitamente mejor.

Han salido al porche de la casa de Stiles por un momento. Dentro, todos se han reunido para discutir sobre la seguridad del pueblo, la madre de Scott, Allison, Isaac, el Doctor Deaton, el sheriff Stilinski… Están fortificando la ciudad, porque todo lo que venga atraído por el poder restablecido del Nemeton no puede ser bueno. Fabrican trampas a prueba de criaturas mágicas y las reparten por los límites del territorio, su territorio. Planean estrategias para cada posibilidad que les plantea el señor Argent y para cada estrambótico escenario que se le ocurre a Stiles.

Lydia cree que llamarlo “manada” es exagerado, pero sean lo que sean, es suyo, y piensa protegerlo. 

− Pensé que… no sé – Scott resopla irritado–, pensé que Peter también se marcharía, no queda aquí nada más para él.

− No lo hará. Scott, sé cómo piensa. Le quedas tú, estará aquí hasta que tenga una oportunidad. Sólo quiere poder.

− ¿Tienes muchas cosas suyas en tu cabeza? 

Scott se arrepiente de haberlo dicho después, cuando Lydia baja la mirada, y se sonroja.

− Lo siento, no debería haberte hecho esa pregunta, no tienes que contestar. 

− Está bien, quiero contártelo −. Lydia traga saliva antes de continuar −. Hay cosas que recuerdo y que sé que no me pertenecen. A veces, cuando estoy en el jardín de mi casa, espero escuchar risas de niños, y el nombre de Thalia me viene a la cabeza constantemente. Y Laura, la pobre Laura, que estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado, ¿sabes? cada vez se siente menos culpable de haberla matado. 

Scott aprieta con fuerza la mano de Lydia.

− Podemos con él. Lydia, no tienes que hacer esto sola.

Lydia le devuelve el apretón. 

(Hay historias sobre niñas que cazan lobos en los bosques, y acaban por devorarlos).


End file.
